Disney's Frozen: Long Live the Queen (Elsa x Reader)
by Llareggub7
Summary: Protecting the Queen of Arendelle is your sworn duty. But what happens when your past threatens to catch up to you? (Unisex Protagonist)
1. Care to Dance?

**Just a little something for t****hose of you who have been in contact and waiting patiently for more Elsa x Reader****. ****I intend to write another story after seeing Frozen 2, so I can incorporate/reference whatever changes, characters, songs, etc. the sequel introduces.**

**Until then, ****I hope you'll enjoy this!**

**(Btw, I read that Frozen 2 takes place three years after the first film, so I'm imagining this story happens after Frozen Fever, Olaf's Frozen Adventure, but before the events of Frozen 2. Also, this is NOT a sequel to A Royal Wedding. Giving you a heads up so you're not disappointed.)**

**:)**

* * *

It's your first evening on duty, ever since returning from the campaign that kept you from Arendelle for almost three years. You and your fellow soldiers were tasked with protecting and training the army of a nearby smaller kingdom, which had been desperate for military aid, promising an eternity of allegience in return.

Queen Elsa — then just a princess, mourning the loss of her parents — was advised by her council not to interfere, that any action might draw ire from the neighbouring kingdoms. And without a reigning monarch on its throne, Arendelle, too, was vulnerable.

Of course, the crown princess considered their warnings, but for reasons unknown to you, decided to help the small kingdom anyway. Arendelle wasn't pleased, especially you. Shipped off to a foreign land, living in conditions barely suitable for an animal, facing peril every day, losing friends in battle — their lifeless faces fresh in your mind — and trying to convince yourself that surviving is nothing to feel guilty about.

Merciful or naive, it doesn't matter. Maybe she was both. Either way, you can't forgive her. Your 'queen' sent her own people to die in a land she would probably never visit. To her, you mean nothing. You're just a pawn.

"Captain," says one of your subordinates as you pass, acknowledging you as they stand to attention.

Your medals glint in the candlelight as they dangle from your jacket. You feel foolish, wearing your military formal attire, its colours — purple and green with yellow accents — representing a kingdom you barely recognise.

You adopt a stoic demeanour, ensuring the guards maintain their positions and stay alert. You don't allow resentment to inhibit your judgement. After all, it's how you reached the rank of captain.

The party being held in the ballroom sounds as though everyone is enjoying themselves; chatting, laughing, dancing, drinking. Nothing unusual, considering there's a _sentient snowman_ — a reality you're still adjusting to — in attendance.

Queen Elsa and Princess Anna's safety is your responisibility. For this evening, at least. You decide it's time to leave the guards in the hallway and enter the ballroom, where you can watch the royal sisters more carefully.

You realise you haven't seen the queen in years, not since her obligatory appearance at the departure of your ship, when you and the other soldiers reluctantly set sail. As a matter of fact, you barely saw the queen when she was Princess Elsa, all the time you lived in Arendelle. She spent her days inside the castle, reading or studying, you assume. Even on the rare occasions she made a brief public appearance, she always seemed desperate to avoid physical — including eye — contact, as if the very idea terrified her.

A cold woman, quite literally. And to think, while you were away, she plunged your beloved homeland into an 'eternal winter' in the middle of summer! Or so you've been told. You still haven't witnessed her 'ice magic' for yourself. Evidence of it, yes; the friendly creature they call Olaf; those random ice sculptures and ornaments which keep popping up around the castle; the fact the kingdom's ice supply never appears to dwindle anymore. You can't deny the influence of these so-called 'powers', yet you won't quite believe it until you see it.

On the other hand, you find her sister Princess Anna delightful. A ray of sunshine who goes out of her way to speak to everybody. Peasant and noble alike. It surprised you to learn that her boyfriend — Kristoff, you believe his name is — Arendelle's Official Ice Master and Deliverer, hails from humble beginnings like yourself. Your own parents being bakers who work in the town. Which reminds you, you should make time to visit them soon. It's almost been a week since you returned and you've been so busy reintegrating your soldiers back into civilian life, you haven't had a chance to see your own family.

"Oops, sorry!"

Your thoughts are interrupted by someone bumping into you. A young redhead woman. It's none other than Princess Anna! She's just as you remember her, if not a little more grown up and as radiant as ever.

"My apologies, Your Highness," you say, bowing. "Please, continue your celebrations."

She looks you up and down and smiles. "_You're_ apologising? It was _my_ dancing that made me bump into you."

You don't disagree. Your training demands you never argue with those you're outranked by, and nobody's rank is higher than royalty. Instead, you nod and reciprocate her smile.

The princess's blue eyes hone in on your chest, scanning the medals with intrigue. She then offers you her hand, her smile growing wider. "Care to dance, Captain?"

You're uncertain. Do you decline? You're on duty. You can't allow yourself to be distracted. Surely she'll understand if—

"_Anna_," a woman's voice calls, barely audible among the lively atmosphere. "You're trying to get the guards to dance with you_ again_?"

Your chest feels heavy. Not because of the weight of these damn medals, but this gentle voice which is all you can hear. You're not quite able to catch a proper breath, yet you're hiding it so well, nobody would even realise. The music, the guests, your own heartbeat in your ears, they no longer exist. The only sound you can focus on is that voice.

A young blonde woman gracefully makes her way to Anna's side and links her arm with the princess's. It's _her_ voice. Queen Elsa.

For a moment, you stare, awestruck by her presence; her beauty, her posture, the power she radiates. This isn't the same aloof princess you last saw on the Arendelle docks. This person projects warmth, despite the rumoured ice magic flowing through her veins. She doesn't seem as fearful as she once was...

Her pretty blue eyes — so much like her sister's — are kind and observant as they take you in. All of you. Not just your medals and uniform as so many do.

You notice her hair is worn in a loose side braid, decorated with what appear to be crystallised snowflakes which, to your amazement, somehow don't melt. And her outfit — a purple off-the-shoulder dress — to your surprise, reveals the fair skin of her dainty neck, where a thin chain — also apparently made of ice — rests above her collarbone. This new style, you feel, suits her, granting her an air of freedom you never would've thought a ruler capable of.

Remembering your manners, you clear your throat politely and bow lower than you did for Princess Anna. "Your Majesty," you say, standing upright again and placing your hands behind your back. You do your utmost not to gaze in Queen Elsa's direction. You don't wish to make her uncomfortable, as you recall how shy she used to be.

The sisters share a look.

"Please, there's no need for such formality," says Elsa, blushing slightly. "This is a party, after all."

Anna catches sight of her sister's reaction. The smile the queen is giving you is one the princess hasn't seen before.

You're confused. The queen's insistence that you relax in her company isn't what you expected. After spending years wondering if any day could be your last, you aren't even sure you know _how_ to relax anymore.

"I know!" says Anna excitedly, glancing between both you and Elsa. "How about a dance? What better way to protect the queen than to keep her right in front of you?"

You can't help but secretly agree with her logic.

Blushing a deeper shade of pink, Elsa shakes her head at her sister. "Anna, I don't think—"

"Oh, come on, Elsa! Are you really going to waste all those dance lessons? Gerda called you a natural, remember?"

Sighing, Elsa turns to you, clearly nervous, and holds out her hand. You tell yourself you're imagining it, but you swear you can see the tiniest amount of frost forming on her palm and fingertips. "Well, would you do me the honour?" she asks, managing a small smile. You can still tell she's worried. Behind her formidable reputation, she seems such a sweet girl. Vulnerable, even.

"The honour is mine," you say sincerely, taking her hand in your gloved one.

Wait, what are you thinking? This is still the snooty princess who blindly ordered you and your comrades into danger. You mustn't forget!

Together the two of you join the other dancing couples.

Smiling to herself, Anna watches you and her sister for a moment, before deciding to go find a dance partner of her own. Kristoff is sitting this one out tonight. He hates fancy balls and getting dressed up in general, so on the occasions her boyfriend is absent, Anna knows who she can turn to.

"Olaf, over here!"

* * *

**I remember a few people said about A Royal Wedding that they would've liked the Reader to be a more skilled fighter, so I figured I'd try making you a battle-hardened soldier in this one. ****Let me know what you think!**

**Also, did you prefer me giving you a bit of a backstory, or should I make you more of a blank slate next time? I'm curious.**


	2. Monster

Still holding your hand, Elsa leads you into the middle of the ballroom and, hesitantly, goes to place her other hand on your shoulder. "May I?" she asks.

You swallow. Something about her — not just that she's your queen — makes you incredibly nervous. Your stomach flutters in a way you've never felt before; not the fear of standing in battle, as your enemy races towards you, weapon raised and eyes wild with fury; not the excitement of horseback riding with your comrades along the fjords; not the silly childhood crush you had on your teacher, or the shallow teenage desire for your first girlfriend. It's all those feelings, plus more.

_Why her?_ Why must it be this woman you have resented for three long years? You can't hate her, try as you might. In fact, the idea of _anyone_ hating her simply feels wrong. You know there are many who do; those outside Arendelle who consider her rumoured power a threat; jealous men appalled that an unmarried woman is allowed to rule; even some of your fellow soldiers, who've experienced the same horrors as you, hold grudges against her. The thought of her coming to harm or being distressed leaves your chest tight with anxiety.

"Captain," says Elsa, concerned, "is everything okay?"

You snap back to reality. "Sorry," you say, a little embarrassed. "Of course, Queen Elsa, go ahead."

As you feel her delicate touch on your shoulder, you place your own hand on her waist. Everything from the gentle motion of her breathing, to imagining the softness of her skin through her dress, is making it very hard for you to concentrate. Though, admittedly, you don't mind in the least.

"I apologise if I'm not the best dancer," she says, averting her gaze and blushing.

You can't resist smiling at the young queen's shyness. She's too adorable. "You can't be any worse than me," you assure her. "Besides, didn't Princess Anna say someone called you a natural?"

Elsa shakes her head in amusement. "My handmaid," she tells you. "They flatter me because I'm the queen. But thank you, for trying to make me feel better." Her eyes look directly into yours and you feel the room spin.

She's studying your face; the prominent scar on your cheek that appears as though it was inflicted by a blade; a smaller scar on your chin from falling off your horse during training; the eyes you inherited from your mother and the intense expression learnt from your father. Her eyes travel further down to your neck, shoulders and chest, but she stops herself there. She can tell you're in excellent shape, the way your uniform hugs your frame.

The two of you remember where you are and proceed to follow the dance of everyone else around you. Elsa steps gracefully in time with the music and is, to be honest, the one leading you. Your formal dance skills — taught to you by your parents should you ever find yourself in a position such as this — are rusty. You're just thankful you haven't yet trod on her toes.

Minutes later and you're _actually_ enjoying yourself. So is Elsa, apparently. You twirl her and a few snowflakes shoot out from her fingertips without her noticing. You, however, do notice. It might not have been an epic display of power, but it's enough to dazzle you. It seems like she could do anything and it would dazzle you.

The music starts to slow down and so do the other dancers, including you and Elsa, giving you both an opportunity to catch your breath.

She gazes at you thoughtfully. There's definitely something on her mind. "You're a captain," she says, "yet I can't recall us ever meeting before tonight. Why is that?"

You experience a twinge of sadness. "I've been away," you say quietly. "For a long time."

Her eyes narrow as she remembers being informed of the soldiers returning home about a week ago, from a mission she had sent them on nearly three years ago, that less than half of them survived. "Oh," is all she can say, ending your dance and taking a step back. "I'm sorry to hear that." She draws her hands to her chest and you see the icy handprints on your glove and shoulder. "Excuse me." She turns away from you and heads for the doors leading out to the balcony.

You follow.

Anna and Kristoff witness the exchange — Olaf is too distracted eating cake and chatting to guests — and wonder if they, also, should follow Elsa. They don't know what you said or did, but upon catching a glimpse of your concerned expression, they assume you mean no ill will, so decide to hang back and keep an eye on the situation.

As it's autumn, transitioning into winter, nobody else is outside on the balcony except you and the queen.

Elsa sees you and quickly wipes away what you think was a tear.

"Your Maj— Queen Elsa," you sigh. "I didn't mean to upset you." In the moonlight, she's even more breathtaking, her blonde hair and fair skin practically glowing. "Please, come back inside. It's freezing out here. You'll get sick."

She can't help but smile at how sweet you are to worry about her. "I'm sorry. Arendelle must seem very different to you now," she says sadly. "The cold doesn't bother me. A benefit of my powers, I suppose."

You nod, fascinated. It makes sense. Over the years spent on the front lines, your own body has done well to adapt to freezing temperatures. But not like her. You shiver slightly as the wind swirls around you both and she appears unfazed. In her element almost.

You want to ask her why she did what she did. If she regrets it. If she realises the consequences her decision has had on your life and so many others.

Of course, you do not dare. This is your queen. You don't question her. You are sworn to protect her and Arendelle at all costs.

Elsa folds her hands in front of her and gazes out into the distance, towards the North. "If you think I'm a monster, I understand."

"No," you say firmly, stepping towards her and taking in the spectacular view from the balcony. "I've fought monsters. They wielded swords and crossbows instead of magic. They never showed remorse." You lock your eyes on hers. You want her to know you mean this. "You, my queen, are nothing of the sort. Perhaps you've made mistakes. Who hasn't? But that's what makes you human. Ice powers and a crown don't change the fact you're still a person."

Tearful, her eyes express what you can only interpret as gratitude. "Thank you," she gasps, throwing her arms around you for all of five seconds. "Sorry, that's Anna rubbing off on me. I'm not usually a touchy-feely person, but... you have no idea what it means to me, to hear you say that."

"You needn't keep apologising, Queen Elsa."

"Please, just Elsa."

You're flattered. It sounds wrong, not to address her properly, but if she insists, then it isn't your place to argue. "Elsa," you say, correcting yourself with a smile.

She rests her hands on the balcony and the spot freezes over. From your observation, becoming overwhelmed seems to affect her ability to control her magic. Clearly dispatching her soldiers into the unknown territory of another region weighed heavily on her conscience. "I've often wondered whether I did the right thing," she explains. "I was still a princess when the council called for my decision. They were preparing me for the throne. I asked myself what my father would have done. He was a merciful king, but Arendelle always came first, so I figured a battalion of soldiers, to provide training and support to the other kingdom for a few months would be adequate." She sighs deeply. "What I didn't anticipate was Arendelle's involvement actually attracting _more_ trouble, rather than deter it. Your mission dragged on much longer than it should have, and the lives lost — the families broken because of my inadequacy — is a disgrace I must carry for as long as I reign."

"Elsa," you say again. Only, it comes out as a whisper. It's a lot for you to process, but understanding the situation from her perspective now provides you some closure. You aren't a mere pawn, you realise. Your life — and those of the friends you've lost — matters.

You're about to tell her that you don't blame her for what happened, that all great rulers start off young and inexperienced, including her father and grandfather. But you're interrupted.

A flash of something sharp and fast catches your eye. An arrow!

"ELSA!"

* * *

**Sooooo, about the next series I want to write, I've decided**** that — depending on how much I like this character after I've seen the movie — instead of another Elsa x Reader fic, to make it Elsa x Honeymaren.**

**I know some people would prefer I just write in the Elsa x Reader format, but for myself, I'd like to explore the idea of what could happen after Frozen 2. And realistically, if in another 6 years we get a Frozen 3 (fingers crossed), I could see Disney allowing Elsa and Honeymaren to couple up. I mean, it'll be 2025! And even though I'm happy for Elsa to remain canonically single, I'd also be equally happy to see her in love, but of course, done in a way that feels natural and because the creators believe a relationship would develop her character.**

**Anyway, just wanted to inform you readers, who've been so loyal to these stories and left such nice reviews, what I intend to do!**


	3. Chill

As the arrow whistles through the air towards your queen, you throw yourself at her, sending you both to the hard stone floor, your body shielding hers from impact.

"Are you alright?" you ask her quickly.

Visibly shaken, she manages to nod. She can see the arrow — a crossbow bolt — snapped in half from missing her and hitting the castle wall, and realises a layer of ice is now covering the balcony.

The two of you are careful to get up, taking cover behind the balcony until you can locate your enemy. Elsa's hands are glowing with magic, ready to strike. Your hand rests protectively on her shoulder, your other gripping the hilt of your sword.

A flash out the corner of your eye. Another arrow, this time being loaded into the crossbow. The attacker is shooting from a higher balcony!

"There!" you shout.

Elsa sees the shooter, too, and creates an ice barrier between the impending projectile and yourselves.

You're momentarily taken aback by her power. How she wields it so effortlessly. "Whoa," you think aloud.

She hears your reaction, smiles to herself, but nevertheless remains focused in the face of danger.

The bolt imbeds itself in the ice, the tip of its arrowhead staring menacingly at you both.

She's fast to act and next freezes a path up to the higher balcony. "Take my hand!"

You do as the queen instructs and she pulls you out from cover, the pair of you leaping onto the icy slope. You're wondering how she expects to move upwards when — to your shock and awe — she directs her free hand at the ice you're standing on, and you're both gliding up to the higher balcony at a which speed the shooter cannot match.

Elsa freeze-blasts the crossbow out of their hands when she and you reach their level.

Whoever they are, they're backing away now, wearing a hooded cloak to disguise their identity.

"Coward!" you yell, unsheathing your sword. "You've nowhere to run! Tell us who you are!"

The cloaked figure simply snaps their fingers, followed by the balcony doors flying open and another five enemies rushing out, surrounding you and Elsa.

Standing back to back with the queen, you swallow as your blood runs cold, realising it was a mistake to pursue, that you're both likely to die on this very balcony. It's almost funny, you find. All the peril you've faced in battle, being one of the only surviving soldiers from your mission, and this is how your life will end, in an ambush. But your thoughts don't stay on yourself for long. _She_ is also going to die. And this, you won't accept.

"Elsa," you whisper over your shoulder. "Make a barrier around yourself. I'll—"

In what feels like half a second, she brings her foot down with dramatic flair, ice spreading across the balcony floor too quick for the cloaked gang to escape, encasing their feet. Somehow, her magic leaves you alone, as if it knows you're a friend.

Were it not for your military training, you might have just stopped and stared in disbelief at the spectacle, but, being the formidible soldier you are, you simply react to the opening presented to you, disarming three of your foes, using your blade if necessary. You leave Elsa to take care of the other three.

Having rendered the gang no longer a threat, you turn to face your queen.

Wait. She's only incapacitated two on her side. Where's the last one?

Your question is answered by the dreaded whistle of a crossbow bolt, which passes you, heading straight for Elsa.

She's caught by surprise and the arrow plunges into her shoulder, causing her to scream as she collapses in agony and releases an icy blast that you narrowly avoid.

The cloaked shooter isn't so lucky. Not only are they struck by her magic, but they have you tackling them to the ground and ripping off their hood, you sword raised to strike a deadly blow.

"_You!_" is your response, shocked by your discovery. "_But why?_"

The shooter is none other than your former comrade glaring up at you with pure disgust. "Traitor!" he roars.

You drop your sword and punch him with a ferocious blow, knocking him out, then rush to be at your queen's side. "Elsa!"

She's cradling her wounded shoulder, fighting to stay conscious.

A dozen Arendelle guards run out to join you on the balcony and they proceed to arrest the six cloaked gang members, removing the hoods of the rest, revealing them all to be former soldiers from your battalion.

You don't say a word to them. Instead you scoop Elsa up into your arms and glare at each one, making sure they know where your loyalty lies. "Throw these _traitors_ into the cells," you instruct the guards. "LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!"

"LONG LIVE THE QUEEN!" they chant back.

-x-

Elsa wakes up to find you, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf around her bedside. "What happ—" She's interrupted by the pain from her injury as she attempts to sit up.

"Elsa, don't try to move," insists Anna, trying to stop her sister. "Just... chill."

Despite her discomfort, the princess's pun manages to make Elsa smile.

"Glad you're okay, Elsa," says Kristoff, exchanging a friendly nod with the queen.

Olaf bounds over onto the bed to sit by her legs. "Oh, and me! I was really worried!"

You don't need to say anything. She and you share a long, knowing look that only you two understand. You could lose yourself in her eyes forever.

"Uh, should we leave the room?" Olaf asks Anna and Kristoff.

"Shh," replies Anna, nudging him.

Blushing, you end the moment by bowing to your queen and pretending there's something worth investigating by the window. That doesn't stop you stealing one last glance at her though.

She takes in each of your faces and lets out a contented sigh. "How did I get so lucky?"

Grinning, Anna gently kisses her forehead. "Because you deserve us."

You return from the window, carrying with you a very special item.

"Sir Jorgenbjorgen!" gasps Elsa, her eyes lighting up like blue fire as you hand her the stuffed penguin doll from her childhood.

"I thought you guys could use a little reunion," says Anna.

Unable to stop herself smiling, Elsa touches Anna's cheek tenderly. "You were right. I love you, sis."

The princess smiles back. "I love you more."

"Impossible."

Olaf suddenly starts waving his arms excitedly. "Ooh, ooh! Can we show her your gift now?" he asks you.

Elsa hugs Sir Jorgenbjorgen close to her chest, channelling the affection she's feeling for you into the doll. "I can't wait to see it," she tells you.

You nod politely. "One moment, Your Maj— Elsa."

She seems pleased to hear you calling her by her name in front of other people.

Anna, Kristoff and Olaf turn to her once you've left the room.

"Wait, what?" says the princess. "Did the Captain just call you _Elsa_?"

"Since when were you two so friendly?" asks Kristoff with a wink.

Olaf simply shrugs. "I have no clue what these two are talking about."

Elsa laughs softly, even though it hurts her shoulder.

They all stop when they hear you re-entering the room, this time carrying a massive silver platter with a lid.

Kristoff places a table near Elsa's bed for you to set it on and you thank him.

Everyone's eyes are wide with anticipation, especially Elsa's.

"Courtesy of my parents," you say, lifting the lid to reveal a massive, rich-looking chocolate cake. "They run a bakery in the town. When they heard you'd been hurt, that you protected me despite that being _my_ job, they wanted to show their appreciation somehow."

Touched, Elsa's eyes well up with tears as she notices the snowflake patterns decorating the cake. "This is... Thank you so much..."

As much as they want to try the cake, Anna subtly shoos herself, Kristoff and Olaf out of the room, to give you both some privacy, to which you're grateful.

You cover the cake back up to preserve its freshness, and because Elsa doesn't have much of an appetite due to her condition. You then go to sit at her bedside.

She pats the space beside her on the bed and you plant yourself there, mere inches away from each other.

You admire how beautiful her hair is completely down and free, how much more comfortable it appears to make her.

She observes your hands, no longer in the gloves that are part of your uniform. Your scarred knuckles, probably resulting from many violent encounters she's sure you'll tell her about someday. And your fingers, covered in tinier scars she's unsure of. Your parents running a bakery, maybe you gained them while working there, she wonders.

The queen decides to take your hands in hers, her smooth, flawless skin contrasting with yours, making you feel a little self-conscious. You're surprised how warm her touch is.

"Elsa..."

She gazes into your eyes, blushing, as if she can't quite believe what she's doing. "Would it be okay if— If I—"

Smiling, you lightly rub your thumb across her knuckles, before bringing her hand up to your lips. "May I?"

Sighing with relief, she smiles back. "You may."

You close your eyes and plant the sweetest of kisses on her knuckles, before gazing back at her, awaiting her response.

She leans in slowly, her eyes closing, your faces closer, closer and closer, until her lips touch yours.

You forget you're a soldier. You forget she's a queen. All that exists is you and her.

After what feels like nowhere near enough, she ends the intimate exchange. Something seems to be on her mind.

"How was it?" you ask her, brushing a lock of lovely blonde hair from her face.

"Better than I imagined," she answers, smiling to herself proudly. "That was my first, you know."

You weren't expecting her to say it, but the revelation doesn't exactly surprise you. Beautiful as she is, she hasn't led the most conventional life. "Does that mean you've never... been on a date?"

She shakes her head. "Never... but, I'd like to change that."

You're already thinking of the best places to take her. "For you, Elsa, anything."

-x-

THE END?

* * *

**An open ending like this leaves me the opportunity to return to this story in future, should there be a new Frozen short or even another sequel!**

**Hope everyone who's seeing Frozen 2 today/tonight/tomorrow has an amazing time! :D**


End file.
